


Valentine's Day Surprises

by servantofclio



Series: Sewers to Stars [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Leo and Mikey are just hanging out as brothers, M/M, for both pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie had plans for his first Valentine's Day with April. They don't quite work out. (Meanwhile, the other guys do their own thing.) </p>
<p>(Everyone's an adult here, but can still act like dorks. Apritello smut, less explicit Rasey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of my Sewers to Stars crossover series, but the crossover elements ended up being invisible, so I didn't bother to tag it with the other fandom. If you're not familiar with the series, all you really need to know for this is that everyone is 30-ish, Raph and Casey have been a couple for years, and Donnie and April finally started dating a few weeks ago.)
> 
> If you're a Sewers to Stars fan, the date in this story is February 14, 2184, shortly after the conclusion of The New Normal.

Donnie had a plan. 

I wasn’t, perhaps, one of his best plans. He hadn’t had as much time to put into it as he would have liked. After all, it had only been three weeks since he and April had been an Item. Dating. A Dating Item. (Stop, Donatello, you’re being ridiculous.) And three weeks wasn’t nearly enough time to plan the perfect Valentine’s Day, not really. Not for April. April deserved nothing but the best, ever, and besides it was their first Valentine’s Day together, so it should be, at least, _memorable_ , if not quite perfect. 

It’s possible that Donnie has daydreamed a little too much about what the perfect date with April might look like, over the years. 

But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he had a plan to make the day special. They’d spent a lot of time together anyway in those three weeks, and this day needed to go above and beyond. And best of all, it would be a surprise. He’d been fairly sure he hadn’t given anything away to April once he started planning. 

It occurs to him now that he might have wanted to give _something_ away. At least let April know that he had something planned at all. 

Because as it is, it’s 8 pm on February 14, and April hasn’t gotten home from work yet, even though it’s _Saturday_ , and this Valentine’s Day is looking well on its way to being a disaster. 

Donnie casts a glance at the table and catalogs the damage. It might not be too bad. Most of the meal can be reheated, although the salad is pretty wilted at this point. The wine should still be good even if it’s not served at the ideal temperature, right? And at least the flowers will stay fresh for a while, and he’s gotten tired of the soft, romantic music he’d picked out, which has looped like three times now— 

He hears the sound of footsteps outside the door, and the click of the lock. Donnie straightens up hopefully as April drags herself in, slumped and sighing in her winter coat. She shuts the door and then freezes in place, taking in the table set for two, and the vase full of red and yellow roses, and the half-burned candles with their guttering flames, and says, “Oh my God.” 

“It’s okay,” Donnie says. 

“It’s so not, and I’m so sorry,” she says, taking off her coat and hanging it on its peg. “I’m... oh my God, this looks amazing.” 

Donnie feels proud of himself, just a little. “Surprise? Happy Valentine’s Day?” He spreads his hands, a little _ta-da!_

“Thank you,” she says, and crosses the room to kiss him, her lips cold, but soft. She pulls away sooner than Donnie would like, her hands clenching. “I’m so sorry I had to work, and I’m sorry it went so late. I didn’t know you had anything planned.” 

Her voice rises. Great. She’s upset. This is the opposite of what Donnie wanted. His shoulders slump, though he tries to smile. “I know I hadn’t said anything. I wanted things to be a surprise. I guess I should have given you a head’s-up, huh? I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, don’t apologize,” she says, catching his hands. “No, you were trying to do something incredibly nice, and I feel like I messed it up by helping out with this experiment. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Donnie says, trying to salvage something of his plans. “We can just reheat things—” 

He stops at the look on April’s face. She’s biting her lip and emits a nervous little laugh. “See, the thing is,” she says, “I had Chinese takeout an hour ago.” 

“Oh,” Donnie says. 

“Yeah.” April’s teeth press harder into her lip. “God, I’m sorry, but I had no idea you were waiting dinner or even that you’d be here, I figured you were at home—” 

“No, it’s okay.” Donnie casts an eye over the dinner-for-two on the table. “It doesn’t matter, we can just put this stuff away and have it later.” 

April groans. “You went to all this work, though.” She surveys the table and her kitchen and worries at her lips some more. “Is that a blowtorch? What were you doing with a blowtorch?” 

“Creme brulee,” Donnie says. 

April moans and covers her face with both hands. “I am the worst girlfriend ever.” 

Hearts don’t really skip beats, but something in Donnie quickens when April calls herself his girlfriend, every time. He doesn’t want her to blame herself. “April, no, don’t... look, it’s my fault, I should have said something.” 

“I didn’t even get you anything,” she says through her fingers. 

His eyes shift to the side. Maybe he could step over and pocket the box sitting on the table before she uncovers her eyes. He laughs, and it comes out as one of those nervous giggles. “I, uh, I didn’t get you anything, either.” 

“Liar.” April drops her hands and waves her arms. “Look at all this! You set up the perfect date night, and I can _see_ the gift box right there on the table, don’t even try to hide it now, I don’t care how fast your reflexes are. I thought you didn’t even like Valentine’s Day!” 

Donnie frowns. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because!” April throws up her hands and then crosses her arms. “Wasn’t there some conversation two years ago where you said Valentine’s Day was a crass, commercial exploitation of people’s insecurity about their romantic relationships, and wholly owned by corporations?” 

Donnie winces. “It was actually three and a half years ago, and mostly I was just agreeing with Casey, although Casey has nothing to worry about because Raph doesn’t care about Valentine’s Day. He probably doesn’t even know when it is. But, ah...” He’s digressing, and April’s frowning at him now. “... I might have said the thing about exploiting insecurity, yes.” 

“So what changed?” April demands. 

Donnie rubs the back of his neck. “We started dating?” 

She’s silent for a long moment. When he dares to look at her again, her eyes are a little glossy. The corner of her mouth turns up. “I guess I shouldn’t have assumed, huh?” 

It’s not difficult to laugh, then, gently. “I guess I should have said something.” 

“We’re a pair, huh? Seems like we still have some work to do on the talking thing.” 

April’s smiling now, at least, and Donnie can bask in the warmth of that smile. “Wouldn’t have thought that would be a problem for us,” he jokes, and April laughs. She steps close to him and puts her hands on his, stretches up on her toes to kiss him. Her lips are warmer now, and this time the kiss is slow and long and lingering, full of warmth and promise. When their lips part, he tilts his head down so his forehead rests on hers. 

“So what now?” April’s voice is low and husky. “Are you hungry? I don’t need anything right now, so...” 

“I’m okay,” he says, and adds hopefully, “You could open your present?” 

“Mm.” She glances up at him through her bangs. “Are you sure? We could wait until I have something for you. I don’t mind waiting.” 

“No, go ahead.” The truth is, he’d far rather she open it now. He only finished it yesterday, but he’s been eagerly anticipating her opening it as soon as he got the idea. 

She draws away slowly, running her hands up his arms and down and giving his fingers a squeeze before she picks up the box from the table. She takes the green and silver paper off with meticulous care, detaching the tape and undoing the folds. Normally Donnie wouldn’t mind, but right now he wishes she’d just tear the paper off like Mikey. 

She gasps when she takes the lid off, though, and it gives him a rush of gratified pride right away. “Oh. Oh wow,” April says. “Donnie, did you make this?” 

“Yeah.” He’d made a trial version out of scrap, but he’d ordered the metals for the final version special delivered. April deserved something that wasn’t made of reused odds and ends. He leans over so he can see both the necklace and April’s reaction better. She looks up with wide eyes. 

“ _Donnie_ ,” she breathes. As far as he’s concerned, she could say his name like that forever. “I love it. I absolutely love it. It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” 

He beams back at her. “Try it on?” 

She’s already fumbling it out of the box. He gently takes the box before she can drop it and puts it back on the table. “Help me with the clasp?” she says. 

That’s no trouble at all. April turns, tugging her ponytail to the side, exposing the pale skin at the back of her neck. Donnie drapes the chain around her neck and joins the clasp, watching how the delicate gold line settles against the smooth curve of her neck. April turns, tugging the tie out of her hair so it falls free against her shoulders, and straightens, lifting her chin. 

The medallion looks just like he imagined it. He designed and cast it himself, and it’s simple enough, a sunburst within a circle. He used a mix of copper, silver, and gold, working it so the colors swirl together. It’s perfect lying against April’s sternum, just below her clavicles. The bright metals shimmer in the light against her brown sweater, and catch the coppery highlights in her hair. “It’s not too heavy?” he asks. 

“It’s _perfect_.” April reaches for him, flings her arms around his shoulders, and kisses him, soft along his jaw and cheek and mouth. Her grip tightens as she pulls herself into him, and Donnie pulls her closer, too. He strokes her loose hair, carefully cupping the back of her head in one hand, tracing the curve of her spine with the other. They come together until there’s no room between them. Even layered in a soft, bulky sweater, April’s body radiates heat right through his plastron, and her kiss grows hard and hungry, her tongue urgently seeking its way into his mouth. He slides his hand down to her hip, cupping the firm, muscular curve of her buttocks and pulling her in, almost lifting her up. She makes a little humming noise in her throat, and her fingers dig into his shoulders as she presses closer against him. She rubs her thigh against his, rising onto her toes, and their legs tangle briefly. She stills for a moment, and then leaves a last, soft kiss, and leans back, letting his grip on her hips anchor her. Her thigh pushes between his while she watches his expression through half-open eyes. 

Donnie, flushed and heated and feeling growing pressure in his lower body, makes a disappointed noise. The corner of her mouth turns up, and April takes a step back, leaving too much room between them for his taste. Before he can marshal the words to ask her why, she pulls her sweater off over her head and tosses it toward the couch without looking. 

Oh. That’s all right. He holds out his hands, but instead of reaching back, April takes another step backwards and starts undoing the tiny white buttons on her shirt. 

Right, then. That’s even better. He starts to shed his own gear, wraps and belt and pads, though he gets distracted when April throws her shirt aside, as well, and reveals the creamy bra she’s wearing. Donnie pauses to admire how the lacy pattern looks against her pale skin, but she reaches behind herself and undoes the clasp before he has more than a moment to appreciate it. Then she stands in just her jeans and the necklace, which she hasn’t taken off. Its gold and silver and copper catch the light; the copper especially brightens her hair, loose over her shoulders. She’s flushed, pink running in a column down her throat and bringing out her winter-pale freckles. The medallion hangs boldly between her breasts, her nipples already peaked. 

“April,” Donnie says, transfixed. “You look magnificent.” Predictably, his mouth continues without enough thought. “Aren’t you going to get cold?” 

Her eyebrows rise, and her mouth curls into a sly smile. “I was thinking you could help me with that.” 

Right. He’s such an idiot, sometimes, still. He’s so incredibly lucky She stands there, one hip cocked, while he hastens to shed the rest of his stuff. He gets stuck on a recalcitrant buckle, and one of her hands drifts up to toy with her nipple. “Hey!” Donnie protests. “That’s not fair!” 

“Then hurry up,” April returns, tilting her hips to the side. 

He growls and forces the buckle open. April’s waiting for him, still smiling, when he’s finally done and reaches for her. He can’t get enough of her skin, smooth over supple muscle; he wants to caress every exposed inch, finding the faint traces of her scars. He can’t get enough of her mouth, either, or the softness of her lips, or the taste of her skin as he licks her slender neck, and April’s fingers are finding all the most sensitive spots along his side, while she makes the most delightful noises— 

“I want you inside me tonight,” she says, low and breathy in his ear. 

Donnie stops moving. His body says _yes_ at the mere thought; in fact, his growing arousal threatens to emerge precipitously, and he has to take two breaths to keep himself under control. “April, are you sure?” 

“Oh, yes.” Her fingertips trail lightly over his shoulder and the back of his neck, reaching a spot just as the juncture of shell and skin that makes him shiver. “As long as you want to,” she adds, sounding suddenly uncertain. Only a little, but enough that Donnie has to do something to assuage it. He nuzzles into her neck and slides a hand over her bottom, settling his grip at the back of her thigh. She jolts at the touch, even through the jeans she’s still wearing. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes,” he says, and tastes her skin again. 

Oh, yes, he wants her. He wants this. They’ve taken their time, they’ve brought each other to climax with hands and mouths before, more than once, and this—yes. The want is enough to drown out the little nagging fear that something might go wrong, that he might hurt her somehow. She wants this, and so does he, and they know each other better now. Besides, they’ve not yet met a problem they can’t solve together. 

April chuckles and drops a kiss on the side of his neck, and takes a step backwards. Donnie can hardly help but follow her, disentangling from her enough that she can move. She takes his hands, though, and kisses him every other step, and so backs her way to the bedroom. 

Once there, she pushes him toward the bed and starts unfastening her jeans. When he reaches for her, she knocks his hands away and steps back. “You stay there,” she says, pointing. 

“Aw, April, c’mon.” 

“There,” she says, more sternly, and waits until he reluctantly settles onto the bed before shimmying out of her jeans. Then she’s striking a pose in her thin cotton underwear, showing off her round hips and long, lean legs, and then she hooks her thumbs under the waistband and slides the underwear down too, and she’s wearing nothing at all but the necklace. 

She’s so beautiful, the bedside lamp casting shadows over her pale skin and bringing out warm glimmers in her loose hair and the metal of the medallion. He’d made to make this last longer, but the anticipation of the moment has him starting to slide out. The expression on April’s face as she looks him over, somehow radiating hunger and satisfaction all at once, doesn’t help. Her eyes fix on his emerging erection, and her lips curve up in a sly smile. Her tongue darts out, moistening her lips, and he remembers how her mouth feels around him, and he’s gone. She didn’t even need to touch him to bring him out. 

April pounces, then, pushing him back into the bedding and straddling his hips, rubbing herself against him. She’s warm and slick already, kissing him greedily, and she makes eager little noises when he strokes the back of her thighs and tweaks her nipples. Donnie loses track of how long they spend like this, touching and licking, but the movement of April’s hips grows more frantic, and this is good, what she’s doing feels good, but she said _inside_ her, and it’s getting harder and harder to suppress the urge to thrust up into her, flip her over. 

He fastens his mouth over her left nipple and sucks, hard, the way she likes. April throws her head back, a moan catching in her throat, grinding down against him. “April,” he says. “Now?” 

Her eyes half-open slowly. “Yeah,” she says, breathless. “Yeah, I’m... ready.” She has to move to reach the drawer of the nightstand, and his body protests the loss of contact while she fumbles to get out the lube, but then she’s back. The lube is cool but gloriously slick and slippery, and he holds her hips while she finds her balance again and takes his erection in hand to line them up properly, and— 

He thought she’d looked gorgeous before, but she has never looked more glorious than this: hair hanging loose, tendrils damp from sweat along her hairline; her pale skin reddened, bringing out her freckles; her necklace glinting brightly where it hangs between her breasts; the muscles in her thighs and belly shifting as she moves, her thighs spread wide to accommodate him as his cock disappears into her. He’s transfixed by the sight, holding himself agonizingly still so that April controls the pace. His eyes snap to her face when her breath hitches. She’s biting her lip and her brow is furrowed—in pain? he hopes not, maybe concentration?—but her eyes are locked on his face, and when he meets her gaze she smiles, bright and true, so it must be all right. “I’m okay,” she says, reading his mind—yeah, she’s probably reading his mind, or at least his feelings. She puts her hands over his where the rest on her hips. “Relax.” 

He does, and can lose himself in the feel, how she’s so hot, so slick, so firm and soft around him— 

They go slow at first, but she tells him when he can move, and her breath comes faster when he does; she watches him and he watches her, and she shatters when he reaches between them to thumb at her clitoris, her body tightening and shuddering, and then he comes apart, too, everything whiting out for a moment— 

This wasn’t the plan, he thinks later, when he can think again, curling up with April and burying his face in her hair. This wasn’t the plan, but it couldn’t have been any better.

 

#

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Casey won’t stop snickering. It makes it easy for Raph to track where he is without looking up from his comic. He can just listen for the trail of cackling as Casey moves around the room. It grinds his nerves, though, how he’s obviously supposed to ask, because Casey doesn’t want to just come out and say what he thinks is so hilarious. 

“What,” he says eventually. “What are you on about, Case?” 

“Heh heh heh,” Casey says. He’s not laughing this time, he actually says those syllables, like he’s a villain in a cheap thriller. Raph rolls his eyes as Casey says, “Plannin’ a little surprise for Don and April.” 

“What?” Raph looks up. Casey’s fooling with something that looks kind of like a grenade launcher. There’s definitely some kind of tube, probably leftover piping, and some kind of apparatus at one end, and what the fuck is he thinking. “The hell? What do you want to do that for?” 

Casey shrugs, smirking. “Hey, you know. First Valentine’s Day and all. Thought we’d have a little fun.” 

_We_. And _Valentine’s Day_. This is obviously going to be one of Casey’s dumber schemes. Raph makes a face. “What were you planning to do with that?” 

“Chuck water balloons through their window.” Casey points to the heap of limp, brightly colored balloons beside him. He must have raided Mikey’s stash. Joy. 

“What are you, twelve?” Raph demands. 

“Nah, it’ll be fun. Gotta wait till just the right moment, though...” Casey wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. 

Raph contemplates that and recoils at the mental image. Why Casey might _want_ to catch a glimpse of the two of them getting it on is beyond him. “Let me get this straight. It’s February, and it’s frickin’ freezing outside, and you want to hang around outside April’s window messing around with water balloons? This sounds like a great idea to you?” 

Casey cocks his head, contemplating that, and shrugs again. “Sure, why not?” 

Raph contemplates the screaming that’s definitely going to happen if Casey gets is way, and that unfortunately brings him back to the mental image of April and his brother that he’s still trying to forget he’d ever imagined. “No. Cut it out.” 

“C’mon, man, live a little. It’s been boring around here lately.” Casey’s still fiddling with his water-balloon launcher. 

“You do realize April will murder you and I won’t stand in her way?” Raph pretends to go back to his comic, keeping half an eye on his dumbass boyfriend. 

“Fine, don’t help me,” Casey says. “Weren’t you the one complaining about them just a week ago? Something about them being so schmoopy you wanted to gag?” 

Ugh, this isn’t working. Raph abandons the comic and springs off the couch, grabbing at the launcher. Casey laughs and tries to yank it out of reach. Asshole. “So you seriously want to watch them through their window while they’re... they’re... ” He sputters to a stop rather than say it, but ha, he’s got a grip on Casey’s damned gadget now.

Casey kicks him in the thigh. “Dude, it’ll be hilarious! And maybe kinda hot.” 

“Ugh, that’s my _brother_ you’re talking about.” Raph twists the launcher out of Casey’s grip and hurls it away. Then he has to sit on Casey so he won’t go after it. 

“Not _my_ brother,” Casey leers. 

“Ugh, shut up.” 

“Make me.” Casey shoves at Raph and manages to knock him off balance, and Raph has to grab at him again when he goes for the stupid launcher. 

“Just leave ‘em alone,” Raph says, once he’s got Casey pinned to the floor again. “Let them stare into each other’s eyes like dopes or whatever.” 

Casey’s staring into his eyes, actually, as it happens. He licks his lips, and Raph twitches. “What, you getting soft now?” Casey says. 

Raph growls. “I’ll show you soft,” he says, and leans down for a bruising kiss. 

Casey laughs when he’s done and shoves his leg against Raph’s groin. “Oh yeah? What else ya gonna show me?” 

Raph frowns at the taste of beer on Casey’s mouth. “You drunk?” 

“Nah. Just had a couple of beers.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Nothin’ to impede performance.” 

Raph rolls his eyes. Casey’s _ridiculous_ , but he’s also squirming and grabbing at Raph’s mask until they can kiss again. 

It occurs to him somewhere around the time they yank Casey’s jeans off that this might have been Casey’s plan the whole time. It would be his kind of dumbass scheme. But by then they’re grinding up against each other, hot and hard, and Casey bites at his neck, and Raph doesn’t especially care any more.

 

#

 

_Meanwhile_

 

“Dude, where is everybody?” Mikey asks, wandering in front of the vidscreen. 

Leo absently cranes his neck to the side, trying to see around his brother’s shell. “Donnie had some kind of plans with April, so I think he’s over there. Raph didn’t say anything about plans, but I think he’s over at Casey’s anyway.” 

“Plans?” Mikey plants his hands on his hips, which doesn’t make it any easier to see. Fine, Leo’s seen this particular episode at least thirty times already, but that only makes it slightly less aggravating. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he points out. “Date night. Mikey, could you get out of the way?” 

“Ohhh, right, V-Day.” Mikey’s face screws up, and he moves a few grudging inches to the side. “That sucks. I’m bored.” 

“Out of the _way_ ,” Leo says through his teeth. Mikey heaves an exaggerated sigh, but he wanders off, and at least Leo can see Captain Ryan again. 

Minutes pass. This is one of the episodes where Captain Ryan and Celestial exchange a lot of stolen significant looks, before he found out about her being a traitor planted to try to kill him. Of course they _had_ to air this one on Valentine’s Day. Leo sighs and counts three times their hands brush before Mikey’s back. 

“Dude, I know you’re bored, too.” 

It’s true, and Leo finally tears his eyes away from the screen. Mikey’s grinning at him, brandishing two plastic rifles. “Laser tag?” 

That... actually sounds pretty good. More fun than watching someone else’s bad-idea romance play out on the screen for the thirty-first time. “You’re on,” Leo says. When Mikey tosses him the extra rifle, he adds, “I’ll give you thirty seconds’ head start.” 

“Bro, you know I don’t need it!” 

“You sure?” Leo asks, and takes aim.


End file.
